The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to a window positioner/sizer.
User interfaces (UIs) are an integral part of many business enterprise software applications. For example, Web Dynpro from SAP AG enables companies to model and design UIs cost-effectively and precisely. A Web Dynpro application includes a set of views, navigation between the views, concepts for managing the views and determining their sequence, a context for keeping session data, and the business logic of the application.
Within Web Dynpro application, popup (e.g., internal) windows are frequently used to help a user to make decisions about one or more operations that can be preformed on data in a main or primary window. The popup window, when open, can hide data of interest in the main window. The popup window is not resizable and not movable, so the user may have to close the popup window, memorize the data of interest from the primary window, and then reopen the popup window.